You're My Everything ( Tabby Style)
by acebear
Summary: they are each others everything
1. Chapter 1

Your My Everything ( Tabby Style)

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was in his lap straddling him they had a hard case this week so they really needed this . It wasn't long tile he was laying her down on the couch on top of her with his hand up her skirt rubbing her thigh as they made out . Soon they needed air once they had gotten their breath back she put her hand on his cheek and said I love you more then anything . He then replied with I love you too you are my everything and always will be . She couldn't help but smile knowing it was true and that fact that she felt the same made everything more perfect .

After looking into each others eyes for a few mins she kissed him again then said babe I can't take it anymore I need you inside of me so bad . That way all he needed to hear because he felt the sane way so he started taking their cloths off before picking her up and carried her off to the bedroom. It didn't take them long to get completely naked and for him to be on top of her kissing her deep. Soon he was kissing down her body leaving a trail of sweet kisses .

It didn't take him long to get to her sweet core he put her legs over his shoulders as he started eating her out with every lick and suck she moaned louder and louder . It was much longer after her last moan that she was coming fast and hard . He didn't waste a drop of her and once he was done he started leaving another trail of kisses but this time up her body to her neck then lips . Once he made it to her lips they stayed like that for a bit before he finally pushed himself fast a deep inside her . They both moaned at the feeling of being one . It wasn't long before her walls were closing around his twitching cock . Soon they were coming together screaming each others names . After they finally got their breath back her pulled out of her and laid down next to her . Once he had she rolled over and kissed him before laying her head on him . Soon after she had she yawned and so did he . she was the first one to fall asleep it wasn't much longer after she had that he had fallen asleep himself .

She was the first one to wake up she looked at the clock and sighed before getting up and taking a shower then going to cook them something to eat before they had to go into work. It wasn't long after she had started making breakfast that he had woken up to a empty bed after sitting up is when he finally smelled that she was cooking them something so he got up and put some pants on and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen . She just so happened to turn around to start plating when she saw him walk in . After he walked in he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and asked her how she slept to witch she replied with better then when your not next to me .

He smiled knowing it was true since he was the same way he doesn't sleep well when she wasn't in his arms . He then gave her neck a few kisses before letting her go and grabbing the plates and taking them to the table . After he had he then went and got them something to drink . While he was doing that she decided she would just got sit at the table since he was being so sweet . Once he had sat down she then took his hand and kissed it before saying you know that we are going to have to tell Gibbs about us someday to witch he said I know but today is not the day for now I like just keeping us to ourselves . She looked at him knowing what he meant because she liked it too . She looked at the clock once they had finished eating she sighed yet again and said we better go get dressed we both know what will happen if we are late knowing she was right he the walked over to her side of the table and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom . Once they got there he laid her on the bed then went to the closet to find something for them to wear why he was picking her out something from this little bit of cloths that were in there was beyond him but she seemed to like it when he did .

After they got dressed he pulled her close to him and kissed her deep before taking her hand and getting their keys and heading out the door . It didn't take them long after leaving to reach the navy yard after they had gotten to the elevator she kissed him one more time before it stopped on her floor she then said I love you and I will see you later and be careful while out in the field . He kissed her back and said always babe and that she was his always and forever ,

after turning on all her babies she went into her office and just sat there thinking about how lucky she was to have him in her life and how much she loved him . She was snapped out of her thoughts when Ducky walked him with some evidence since Jimmy was out with the flu . She looked at the shell casing and told him thanks . After he left she started working on it just as the results for it came in is when the love of her life came in with more evidence and to ask her where she would want to go for lunch . She pulled him into the elevator and kissed him before saying how about the place they went to last night . He said sounds good then gave her one more kiss before saying see you in a few hours .

A Few Hours Later

he walked into her lab ready to see if she was ready to go out for lunch . She was in her office waiting for some results before leaving . Just as he made it in to her office the results came in she said hi then quickly got out of the results mostly because she didn't want him to see . He then asked her if she was ready to go and she said always and got up and gave him a kiss before taking his hand and leading him to the elevator . It didn't take them long to get to the place the had went to the night before they had found the place a few months ago and really liked it so they decided to keep going back . Soon as they got there they quickly went and got the table they had last night they were shocked it was free so they decided to take it . After they got a set he took her hand and kissed it making her smile she loved how sweet he was whenever they were together .it didn't take long for them to order their food and for it to arrive . After they left and were back at work they parted ways she went back to her office and pulled the results that she had gotten out of back up and started thinking about things .

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think what could those results be that she doesn't want him to see and what do u think should happen next please review and thanks for reading

yours always

Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Your My Everything ( Tabby Style) chapter 2

don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

She was the first one to wake up she looked at the clock and sighed before getting up and taking a shower then going to cook them something to eat before they had to go to work. It wasn't long after she had started making breakfast that he had woken up to an empty bed after sitting up is when he finally smelled that she was cooking them something so he got up and put some pants on and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She just so happened to turn around to start plating when she saw him walk in. After he walked in he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and asked her how she slept to which she replied with better then when your not next to me.

He smiled knowing it was true since he was the same way he doesn't sleep well when she wasn't in his arms. He then gave her neck a few kisses before letting her go and grabbing the plates and taking them to the table. After he had he then went and got them something to drink. While he was doing that she decided she would just get sit at the table since he was being so sweet. Once he had sat down she then took his hand and kissed it before saying you know that we are going to have to tell Gibbs about us someday to which he said I know but today is not the day, for now, I like just keeping us to ourselves. She looked at him knowing what he meant because she liked it too. She looked at the clock once they had finished eating she sighed yet again and said we better go get dressed we both know what will happen if we are late knowing she was right he the walked over to her side of the table and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Once they got there he laid her on the bed then went to the closet to find something for them to wear why he was picking her out something from this little bit of cloths that were in there was beyond him but she seemed to like it when he did.

After they got dressed he pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply before taking her hand and getting their keys and heading out the door. It didn't take them long after leaving to reach the navy yard after they had gotten to the elevator she kissed him one more time before it stopped on her floor she then said I love you and I will see you later and be careful while out in the field. He kissed her back and said always babe and that she was his always and forever,

after turning on all her babies she went into her office and just sat there thinking about how lucky she was to have him in her life and how much she loved him. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Ducky walked him with some evidence since Jimmy was out with the flu. She looked at the shell casing and told him thanks. After he left she started working on it just as the results for it came in is when the love of her life came in with more evidence and to ask her where she would want to go for lunch. She pulled him into the elevator and kissed him before saying how about the place they went to last night. He said sounds good then gave her one more kiss before saying see you in a few hours.

A Few Hours Later

he walked into her lab ready to see if she was ready to go out for lunch. She was in her office waiting for some results before leaving. Just as he made it into her office the results came in she said hi then quickly got out of the results mostly because she didn't want him to see. He then asked her if she was ready to go and she said always and got up and gave him a kiss before taking his hand and leading him to the elevator. It didn't take them long to get to the place the had gone to the night before they had found the place a few months ago and really liked it so they decided to keep going back. Soon as they got there they quickly went and got the table they had last night they were shocked it was free so they decided to take it. After they got a set he took her hand and kissed it making her smile she loved how sweet he was whenever they were together .it didn't take long for them to order their food and for it to arrive. After they left and were back at work they parted ways she went back to her office and pulled the results that she had gotten out of back up and started thinking about things.

Now on your my everything

She kept looking at the results from time to time not really believing it but then again something told her deep down that it would happen eventually given the fact they were still in that stage where they couldn't keep their hands off each other when they were alone. Soon it was the end of the day and she went up to see if he was ready to go. After she got there and over to him she saw he had a small stack of reports he was doing. He told her it would be another hour before he would be done she then hugged him and said OK and that she was going to stop and get something from the store. He nodded and kissed her cheek and said he would see her at home.

It didn't take her long to get to get to the store after leaving the navy yard. Soon she was on her way home with a few things that would tell him in the perfect way. It didn't take long for her to get home she smiled seeing she beat him home. After getting inside she hides the bag from the store and waited for him to get home. It wasn't long till he was walking into the house and walked over to her and sat down and pulled her into his lap. Soon after getting into his lap she moved so she was now straddling him. Once she was straddling him he started kissing her deep and laid her down on the couch with her still wrapped around him he then slips his hand under her skirt moving her underwear to the side and slipping a finger into her. He loved how wet she already was more him the feeling was getting him harder then he normally gets when they are alone like this.

It wasn't long till she was coming all over his fingers. After she was done he licked his fingers clean and help her sit up. After they were sitting up he then said he had something for her she then said she had something for him too. She then told him he could go first the then got up and got down on one knee in front of her. After taking the little ring box out and opening it he then took her and told her how much he loved her and how he couldn't wait to take this next step with her he then asked her to marry him. She then leaned down and kissed him before saying yes. After putting the ring on her finger he then got up and sat back down next to her. After he was sitting down she leaned over to the side of the couch and picked up the bag smiling she said here as she handed him the bag.

It didn't take him long to understand once he had he asked her if she was for real she then said that this was as real as her love for him as she grabbed her bag and pulled out the print out of the results she was looking at before and handed it to him. He couldn't believe what he was looking at he couldn't have been any happier at that moment he then set everything down and pulled her into his lap and said so this is really happening she nodded and said yeah it is as she took his hand and placed it on her belly with hers on top of his before kissing him. They both really couldn't believe that their love actually made the little life growing inside her at that moment and they couldn't be any happier about it.

A/n stopping this chapter here so what do u think let me know please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


End file.
